Wolf Amongst Nosferatu
by Wiggly of Discord
Summary: My OC inserted into the story. If you don't like it. Shut up. No one cares.
1. CH-1:Shenanigans

/AN/ This is a unbetaed alpha, I accept **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM.** Flames will be used in android hell. Also, I OWN NOTHING SO I DON'T WANT TO HEAR anyone who claims I didn't do a disclaimer. SO NYEH! Also please review. I would like some feedback. Edit: Changed a few words

This will have my Sonic OC Kit the Dire wolf, who is also known as Kit Wolfe in his human disguise.

"Bleh."=Talking

 **"Bleh"** = Shouting

 _ **"Bleh"**_ _= music_

 **"BlEh" =Kit Regenerating**

Cheddar 1998 Monday the 1st of April (the Night Seras Gets turned)

Seras was running, and she was exhausted, both physically and emotionally drained. She was out of ammo for her pistol and her coworkers had just been slaughtered by a very strange group of zombies and a weird priest.

Suddenly, there came a very strange sound, It was music, but nothing she had ever heard before. It sounded like this **(1)**

 _ **If I retreat, Words, Wars and symphonies.**_

 _ **Make room we're taking over here.**_

 _ **You're the galantine, cold and alone it suits you well,**_

 _ **wont find me perching here again.**_

Then she heard what felt like a cannonblast go off and saw one of the zombies go flying off without its head.

and Next to her she heard a voice that had a slight rasp to it. "You alright kid?"

She turned to answer the voice and paused at what she saw, A red 7 foot tall wolf that had heterochromatic eyes that were a bit disturbing as one of them was black with a red pupil/iris and was leaking blood. He was also carrying the largest sniper rife she had ever seen /AN:it isn't the Harkonnen. which doesn't exist yet. /AN/

"What, is there something on my face?"

"Am I hallucinating?"

She slapped herself in the face to make sure that this wasn't a dream. However, when she opened her eyes she saw that he was still there

"Here, maybe this will help." And he shifted into a form she recognized.

"Kit? is that you?" She asked seeing her best friend from the orphanage.

"The one and only" He replied. "Now come on, lets get you out of her-"

His sentence went unfinished as he was met with as swarm of gunfire and fell down on the ground.

SCENE BREAK AS I AM NOT GOOD AT DESCRIBING WHAT HAPPENS NEXT AND I AM TRYING TO KEEP IT AT TEEN. IF YOU WANT TO SEE THIS SCENE THAT THIS IS REPLACING, WATCH THE FIRST EPISODE ON YOUTUBE.*

AFTER SERAS GETS TURNED*

" **ArGh... ThAt WaS AnNoYiNg, I HoPe ThInGs DiDn'T** turn out too badly"

"And what are you? You certainly aren't human"

"Name's Kit the Dire wolf, mobian who is doomed to wander until the end of the universe." I actually hid for a while at the same orphanage as Seras but was forced to move away and lost contact with her." He looked up at the man he was talking to. "Ah Vlad, How nice to meet you at last."

"No one has called me that in a long time."

"Get used to it kid." He looked at Alucard's grinning visage and said "You may have lived since the middle ages but I once went back in time to the cretaceous. And got back by taking the long way round, AKA, Waiting."

Alucard whistled, impressed at the guts of the self-proclaimed mobian in front of him.

"I Guess you turned her into your fledgling after you 'failed' to save her, hmm?

"Yep, and if you're going to ask why, call it a sense of whimsical amusement"

"Eh, can't complain, was going to enlist at the Hellsing Organization anyway. Now I get to work alongside someone I consider to be my little sister. Now off to see the person you gave so many gray hairs...

END CHAPTER I

(1) This song is Let's Kill tonight by Panic! at the disco, specifically the opening verse.

/AN: The sniper rifle he is using is the .950 JDJ, essentially a 20 mm round that would break a human's arm fired from a sniper rifle... enough said.

Read and review please!


	2. CH-2: More Shenanigannery

AN/Removed the poll because no one answered it. Kit will use whatever weapon suits the situation, GMOD POWERS FTW. Also, screw the scottish accent, He sounds like Alucard from TFS Abridges Hellsing series, especially with the laugh.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC. HELLSING AND HELLSING ULTIMATE ARE OWNED BY KOUTA HIRANO, SONIC IS OWNED BY SEGA, and DOCTOR WHO IS OWNED BY THE BRITISH BROADCASTING CORPORATION BTW Minor cursing (use of DAMN in this chapter, which was in shadow the hedgehog which was rated E10 for the ESRB

Integra had a headache, and it was thanks to the damned Kit Wolfe, who was calmly eating Jelly babies whilst in a fedora and an extremely long scarf. (AN/ TOM BAKER IS AWSOME!)

"Oh I'm sorry, Would you like a jelly baby?" He said whilst holding the bag in her direction

"No thank you. And would you mind telling me what you even are? I know you aren't human."

"Leave it to Vlad to spoil my fun. Very well, I am a 65 million year old highly evolved animal from sometime in the future of an alternate reality, I was shoved into this reality in the form of a child and did not unlock my natural form or powers until I was an adult. Any questions?

"A few, before I let you join my organization, I need a full list of your powers. And a mental health check as well as a background check."

He grinned and said "All righty then, My list of powers is as follows, Umbrakinesis, Pyrokinesis, Electrokinesis, Chaos Manipulation, Regeneration from death, Shapeshifting, and access to a pocket dimension known as Hammerspace."

He then pulled two bulky folders out from behind his back and handed them to her. She browsed through them, amazed that someone who had lived so long was still sane. but then again, with the way he acted, maybe he wasn't and was just like Alucard.

"Very well, welcome to the Hellsing Organization

SCENE BREAK (GUESS WHO MADE WAFFLES! GIR, GET BACK IN YOUR CORNER! *GIR THROWS TANTRUM*)

Seras awoke on the softest bed she had ever slept on. After her strange dream she was unprepared for what she saw next.

"Wait, this isn't my room."

She then remembered that she was shot and began freaking out. Especially when she saw the man who shot her sitting in the corner grinning like a maniac.

"EEK"

"Calm down Seras, You're safe now."

She turned to look at the person who said that and was glad to see her best friend/older brother from the orphanage.

"But how are you still alive, Are you like him?" She asked, whilst nervously gesturing to the still grinning Alucard.

"No, I am something quite different and a bit more powerful than an undead like the both of you." He calmly replied. "As for the grinning idiot in the corner, Have You ever read Dracula?"

"Once, in literature class. Are you saying that he is actually?"

"Yep."

"Okay..."

"So, you're finally awake, Police Girl, Glad to see that you didn't panic and yell your head off for a long time. How does it feel to be a vampire."

"I feel oddly normal, if a bit drained."

And then Alucard and Kit started laughing, loud and quite creepily in her opinion, especially since since after Kit burst out laughing, he then giggled in a trollish fashion(1) , like he did when pranking people back at the orphanage.

"That's good, because you have a mission that you will be debriefed about along the way." Stated Integra with a grimace at the unintentional joke.

FIN

(1)The giggle that alucard does in episode 3 of Hellsing Ultimate Abridged. When he meets the Wild Geese. which won't be happening for a while.


	3. CH-3: EVEN MORE SHENANIGANS

upAN:All right got my first person who actually got to following the story instead of just reading it.

In this installment of Wolf amongst Nosferatu, I will introduce another character, Mimi Foxx. She is a Kitsune, as well as Kit's girlfriend. DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OCs. It isn't fair *cries in a corner*

 **CHAPTER 3 THE FIRST ASSIGNMENT**

"I have a question about Alucard, Sir Integra." Seras stated nervously.

"What is it?" Replied Integra curiously. She wanted to know if he was causing any problems that would create paperwork induced headaches later on.

"If he is actually Dracula, what other supernatural monsters exist?" Seras asked with a very adorable thoughtful expression on her face.

Suddenly, Alucard's voice sounded from behind her. "Well, Police Girl, that depends on what you mean."

"Ghosts, Therianthropes, and other forms of undead that aren't vampires."

"Well someone is well informed, and yes they all exist. My girlfriend is a kitsune, who are a type of shapeshifting fox spirit."Kit helpfully chimed in after teleporting in.

"Ah, you are all here, good, now we can get on with the mission briefing. There are two vampires that are terrorizing families on the outskirts of London, **I WANT THEM DESTROYED!** " She yelled her command

Seras and Kit saluted whilst Alucard bowed to his master and followed then to the vehicle.

scene break* (I am skipping the 'twilight' vampires)

"So, that was a thing. How are ya fluffs?"

The source of this voice was Integra's new headache, a kitsune named Mimi, who was apparently Kit's girlfriend.

"Just fine Mimi, thanks for snapping lil' sis out of her internal monologue." Kit replied.

"Alucard and Seras, eh? I ship it!"

"Mr. Wolfe, do explain her vexing statement. If you would be so kind."

"All right, when two characters or people are imagined to be in a relationship by another person, that person ships those two characters or people. It's a quirk she has picked up from our travels throughout the multiverse."*

"Quirks? Care to explain that comment?"

At this point Mimi chimed in "He means that we have gone over the edge of sanity, and come back without being turned into a vegetable, sometimes literally, I know a guy who turned into a Rutabaga once. But I digress."

Integra just sighed in defeat and said "You get her integrated with the rest of the organization, then you will tell me of any more potential headache inducing friends of yours. Do I make myself clear?"

Kit replied "Crystal, sir."

Integra then said "There is a situation in Badrick, Ireland, I want you all to go there and kill the vampire and the ghouls."

end of chapter

Kit and Mimi have lived a very long time, expect Seras and Alucard to join them in traveling the multiverse in my next story.

Read and Review!


End file.
